¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Una misión... ¡¿Dos Allen!... ¿Dónde está Timcanpy?... Ahora Kanda no sólo deberá lidiar con dos moyashi sino también con sus sentimientos ¿Qué tal le irá?... TimxAllenxKanda...
1. Chapter 1

**¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

Una misión... ¡¿Dos Allen?!... ¿Dónde está Timcanpy?... **TimxAllenxKanda**...

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**I**

En la oficina de Komui se encontraban cuatro exorcistas soportando la escenita del Supervisor...

— ¡Lenaleeee! ¡Voy a extrañarte!—gritaba aferrado a las piernas de la pobre chica.

—Basta nii-san—cansada ya de aquello lo golpeo, logrando liberarse.

—Cof cof—tosió falsamente, recobrando la compostura, o algo así.

—Bien, su misión es recuperar dos inocencias, los detalles se les serán dados en el tren, por ahora lo mejor será que vayan a arreglar sus maletas—finalizó.

— ¿Por qué nuevamente tengo que ir con el conejo y el moyashi?—se quejó Kanda.

—Nosotros también te queremos, Yuu—enseguida respondió Lavi, ganándose a su vez una afilada mirada por parte de su compañero.

— ¿Eh? ¿Allen-kun?—Lenalee se extrañó de ver salir al peliblanco sin decir nada, cuando generalmente gritaba ante el insulto.

Al hacerlo notar, los otros igualmente se mostraron confundidos ante tal comportamiento.

.

.

En su habitación, Allen se encontraba acabando de empacar…

—Otra misión con Kanda… Seguro que volverá a insultarme, nee, Tim—mirándole con tristeza, acarició al golem.

Este respondió a la caricia restregándose contra su mano y después yendo a revolverle los cabellos.

—Gracias Tim. Ya me siento mejor—le dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Bien! ¡No puedo dejarme vencer por algo así! Haré las cosa bien y él no podrá insultarme—se dijo con decisión y una sonrisa más animada.

Estando en el canal se despedían nuevamente de Komui…

— ¡Pulpos! ¡Si se atreven a tocar a mi Lenalee se las verán con Komurin! ¡Wahahaha!—corrección, los amenazaba.

—Che—Kanda ya estaba arto, solo quería irse, pero aún esperaban al moyashi.

—Ano ¿En dónde estás Allen?—susurraba el bookman con una tonalidad azul.

—Nii-san…—Lenalee no podía hacer más que suspirar.

—Si, si, como diga Komui-san—Llegó Allen haciendo a un lado al loc… ehm… supervisor, tomando lugar en la barca.

Todos, sin excepción, pudieron notar su excesiva felicidad preguntándose ¿qué le había pasado en esos minutos? Y sin obtener respuesta comenzaron su viaje.

En el transcurso del mismo, Lavi se la pasó fastidiando al samurái, ya que Allen seguía con su actitud "nada-me-molesta-hoy" por lo que, aunque le pico varias veces, no cayó, así que para no aburrirse fue con su otro juguet… compañero, porque sabía que definitivamente no quería 

conocer al nuevo Komurin, cosa que pasaría si se metía con la única mujer de aquel extraño equipo.

Llegando a la ciudad en que se encontraban las inocencias, inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por akuma, para acabar con ellos tuvieron que separarse. Además, las inocencias se encontraban en lugares contrarios, así Lenalee junto con Lavi fueron por una de ellas mientras que Kanda y Allen terminaron juntos yendo por la otra, muy a su pesar…

Los akuma eran demasiados en el lado del espadachín y el albino pareciéndoles casi imposible llegar a la inocencia.

— ¡Así nunca podremos obtenerla!—gritó a su compañero a la vez que destruía varios akuma.

— ¡Deja de quejarte y muévete! ¡Estúpido moyashi!—le insultó, entretenido con sus propios enemigos, estorbos en su opinión.

—Ugh—Allen solo desvió la vista al lado contrario de donde estaba su compañero.

—"Otra vez"—nuevamente era insultado y lo único que hacía era morder su labio inferior para que el otro no notara que le afectaban sus palabras.

— ¿Tim?—Allen de pronto sintió como el golem salía de la seguridad bajo sus ropas.

— ¡Tim espera!—fue todo lo que escuchó el de cabello largo, al voltear solo pudo verlo correr tras el golem dorado, no percatándose de varios akumas con la intención de atacarle.

— ¡Moyashi!—gritó sin poder hacer nada.

— ¡AAHH!—un grito de una voz familiar se dejo oír en ese instante cayendo del cielo una persona.

Una luz verde envolvió el lugar mientras que un fuerte viento le impidió hacer movimiento alguno.

— ¡Lavi!—la voz de la china se oyó poco después de que el viento se detuviese.

La persona que llamaba era la misma que momentos atrás había caído del cielo, persona hacia la cual se dirigió, preocupada.

— ¡Moyashi!—del mismo modo él se dirigió (aunque no lo aceptaría) preocupado a donde su propio compañero se encontraba, ignorando a los otros dos.

La fuerza de aquel viento había acabado con los akumas que faltaban.

Entro a la bodega, en gran parte destruida, en que debía encontrarse la inocencia que ellos trataban de conseguir.

— ¡Moyashi!...—aun había algo de polvo, pero en cuanto se aclaró pudo ver frente a sí a dos Allen inconscientes, uno frente al otro, ambos tomados de sus mano derecha teniendo a su vez en la mano izquierda cada quien una de las inocencias que habían sido envidos a buscar…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** **Psyco-Kaye**, **SeikaDragon**, **Ory Alun**, **Shiji**, **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** y a quien lee sin dejar comentario, también a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos (**Cissy Black-Potter, Tinas86Roses**)…

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**II**

Kanda no entendía absolutamente nada.

— "¿Qué rayos…?"—aún confundido se inclinó, moviendo a ambos un poco, tratando de hacerles reaccionar.

—Oi… Moyashi…—insistió, pero no logró despertarles.

No encontrando otra opción se los colocó, con algo de dificultad, cual sacos de papas, luego de guardar en su propio traje ambas inocencias y de pasó echar un vistazo a la condición de ambos, saliendo de aquella bodega.

.

.

— ¡Kanda! ¡Al…! ¿Allen…kun?—Lenalee fue la primera en notarle cuando salió, llamándole aliviada al principio por verle y confundida al observar a su "otro" compañero.

— ¡Seguro que lo disfrutas, Yuu!—gritó Lavi, aún estando en el suelo, al verlo cargar a dos Allen, teniendo que tocarlos _DEMASIADO_ para que no se le cayeran.

— ¡Cállate!—grito inmediatamente ante la insinuación del pelirrojo.

Lavi casi podía jurar que el ligerísimo sonrojo en el otro no era porque estuviera enfadado, pero por esa ocasión lo dejaría pasar, además uno de sus juguet… compañeros favoritos ahora parecía haberse multiplicado o dividido, según se quisiese ver.

— ¿Qué pasó?—su tono era mezcla entre la curiosidad y la preocupación.

— ¡Eso quisiera saber yo!—respondía mientras bajaba con cuidado (cosa extraña en él) a ambos peliblancos.

— ¿Están bien?—preguntó preocupada Lenalee por su, ahora, "compañeros".

—No parecen tener más que rasguños y polvo, intente despertarles pero no funcionó—explicó.

— ¡Ehh! ¡Te tomaste la _molestia_ de revisarlos, Yuu!—ante el comentario del Jr. una vena se exalto en el samurái, advertencia de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cosa que el bookman ignoró.

— ¡Nee! ¡Nee! Les diste un besito para ver si despertaban, así como en los cuent… Yuu…—Lavi dejó incompleto su comentario cuando vio tras Kanda un Oni, fue entonces que pasó saliva y…

— ¡¡AAHHH!! ¡Era una broma!—comenzó a correr por su vida seguido de cerca del homicida de su compañero, olvidando el dolor de las heridas de la batalla…

.

.

En un tren puede verse a Lenalee vendando a Lavi (quien no salió muy bien librado de la furia de su compañero) en un lado del compartimiento mientras que frente a ellos se encontraban Kanda (aun enojado por no haber podido matar al pelirrojo debido a la intervención de la china) y ambos Allen inconscientes aun, a quienes el espadachín se había negado dejar cerca del conejo.

Cuando le preguntaron por qué, sólo dijo que "_porque NO_", razón no suficiente, pero Mugen dejó en claro las cosas por él…

—Maldito conejo—seguía quejándose entre dientes el peliazul.

— ¡AAYYYY! ¡Lenalee! ¡Duele!—era el ojiverde quien se quejaba.

—Deberías agradecer que aún te duele y estés vivo—comentó como si nada siguiendo con su labor.

—Pero es que es tan divertido fastidiar a Yuu XD—le dijo confidencial para no continuar su colección de heridas por ese día.

—Ya sabes que no es bueno mostrando sus sentimientos y mucho menos por _quien ya sabemos_—le respondió de igual modo.

—Exacto, creo que mi deber como amigo es ayudarlo—sonreía asintiendo a la vez ante su argumento.

—No tienes remedio—negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Dejen de cuchichear—advirtió de quien hablaban, siendo rodeado por esa aura oscura tan característica suya.

El viaje fue tranquilo, debido a que la intimidante aura que desprendía Kanda era un _mucho_ más mortal que la normal. Y Lavi estaba lo suficientemente herido como para estar tranquilo, o quizá fuera que las vendas que Lenalee le había puesto le dificultaban respirar… ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?... Bueno, es hermana de Komui después de todo…

.

.

Por fin se encontraban en la estación en que debían bajar para ir a la Orden.

—Kanda. Es obvio que no podrás con los dos hasta la Orden—habló la peliverde viendo que se le dificultaba caminar.

El joven por su parte solo se detuvo, orgulloso no lo admitiría con palabras, sólo acomodo a los albinos en una banca de la estación.

— ¡Yo ayudaré!—se ofreció el pelirrojo, aún lleno de vendas, levantando la mano infantilmente.

—Estás convaleciente—sentenció enseguida el peliazul.

— ¡No lo estoy!—iba a comenzar a hacer berrinche el ojiverde.

—Dije… que… estás convaleciente—le amenazó con mugen desenfundada y de nuevo ese Oni al fondo.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Lenalee, me muero, cof cof!—comenzó a dramatizar el Jr. alejándose de Mugen.

—"Así está mejor"—Mugen volvía a su funda.

Thoma y Lenaee solo observaban n.nU.

—Lleva a este moyashi—ordenó a Thoma, señalando a uno.

—Como diga, Kanda-dono—asintió tomándolo con cuidado.

— ¡Lavi! ¡Vámonos ya!—llamó Lenalee al dicho, quien se encontraba aun dramatizando siendo el centro de atención de algunas personas.

— ¡Voy!—dijo olvidándose por completo del asunto. Poniéndose todos en marcha hacía la Orden.

.

.

—Debemos llevar a Allen-kun con nii-san. Seguro que él podrá decirnos que pasó—y tal como dijo la chica, se dirigieron al departamento científico…

— ¡Lenaleeee!—ignorando a las personas con torres de documentos para firmar fue y abrazó a su hermanita.

Luego de recibir un, bien merecido, golpe, pudo notar que había dos Allen.

Habiendo tratado de usarlos de excusa, alegando que por el exceso de trabajo necesitaba un descanso pues ya veía doble, cosa que le hizo acreedor de un nuevo golpe y teniendo un nuevo chichón para presumir, siendo ignorados sus lloriqueos, fue explicada la situación de forma breve.

Todos se encontraban buscando una respuesta, siendo de pronto interrumpidos sus pensamientos por un ruido, llevando al origen de éste sus vistas, siendo precisamente los albinos (quienes ocupaban el sillón del lugar estando cada uno en un extremo del mueble, quedando de frente entre si).

Ambos comenzaban a despertar, por lo que les prestaron atención queriendo ver sus reacciones y esperando poder tener más detalles sobre lo sucedido.

Al estar de frente y encontrarse prácticamente con un doble se vieron confundidos, de pronto uno de ellos comenzó a hablar…

—…—todos le vieron mover sus labios pero nadie escuchó absolutamente nada salir de ellos.

Incluso ni él mismo, quien se llevó su mano derecha a la garganta, aun más confundido de lo que parecía estar.

— ¡Estúpido Moyashi, así no podremos saber que rayos pasó!—gruño enseguida el peliazul, ocultando nuevamente su sentir ante el menor, exasperado por la situación que parecía ir a peor, cosa en la que no se equivocaba.

Uno de los Allen (el que había tratado de hablar) estaba apunto de llorar ante la agresión viendo al espadachín de frente, todos estaban sorprendidos y más lo estuvieron cuando el otro al verlo así miró mal a Kanda, se puso de pie (con algo de dificultad al principio) y llegando frente a él, le dio unfuerte pisotón...

— ¡¡AGHH!!—se quejó el agredido siendo ignorado por quien le hiriese.

El otro Allen le vio con sorpresa y a cambio solo recibió una tierna sonrisa. Siendo tomado de la mano fue ayudado a levantarse para posteriormente ser guiado a la salida mientras el otro continuaba sonriéndole.

Y dejándose guiar aún con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas y confundido, salieron de la oficina de Komui, mientras uno era insultado por el japonés, y todos en la oficina se preguntaban ¿qué había sido aquello?

—Ano… Como se han ido… Alguno de ustedes me podría decir ¿en dónde está Timcanpy?—fue la pregunta del supervisor que dejó a todos en silencio, incluso el japonés dejó de quejarse, pues nadie parecía tener la respuesta…

.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A: Subí algo de ****Allen y Cross**** en ****Rated M**** por si gustan pasarse por ahí también…**

Sobre los reviews (que nunca me quitaran el tiempo y se agradecen): pues parece que casi todos captaron las identidades, aunque hay algo más respecto a ellas, y sobre lo de vender Allens, no se me había ocurrido pero es una buena idea XD…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** **GRavity Girl**, **SeikaDragon**, **Ory Alun**, **Shiji**, **Psyco-Kaye**, **Muffin-cake** por sus reviews y a quien lee sin dejar comentario, también a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y demás que se me pase mencionar…

D.Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**III**

Rompiendo el silencio formado volvió a hablar Komui:

—Bien, no sabemos en dónde está Timcanpy, eso será un problema ya que sería muy útil por su…—el supervisor fue interrumpido.

—No estaba con los Moyashi—fue Kanda quien habló.

— ¡Ahh, es verdad! ¡Yuu los revisó!—Lavi fue quien primero comprendió a que se refería, además era él el único que había estado en la bodega y era obvio que luego de aquel resplandor echara un vistazo en el interior de la misma.

—…—Komui quedo en silencio, ensimismado, siendo traído a la realidad poco después por su hermana.

—Nii-san ¿Por qué hay alguien igual a Allen-kun?—preguntó.

—No son iguales—nuevamente habló el samurái convirtiéndose en el centro de atención.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el pelirrojo lo que todos querían saber.

—Sus ojos… no son iguales—respondió cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Eh?—claramente nadie le entendía cosa que comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—El maldito moyashi tiene los ojos dorados mientras que el llorica los tiene plateados—aclaró.

— ¡Ohh!—fue la reacción de todos.

Preguntar cómo es que se dio cuenta sería tonto, ya que al estar más cerca, por haberles insultado, era quien mejor podía haberlos visto.

Los demás solo habían podido ver al Allen de ojos plateados porque era al que tenían de frente, estando el otro dándoles la espalda, desde sus perspectivas, además al encarar a Kanda y agredirlo quedó aún más cerca de él.

— ¡Bien! ¡Por hoy pueden irse a descansar, ya es de noche y es lo que necesitan!—gritó animado el supervisor.

—Pero nii-san…—preocupada trató de replicar, pues aún no aclaraban su duda.

—No te preocupes, Lenalee—respondió viéndole consolador.

Aun contra sus deseos todos se marcharon, pudiendo ver como el dueño de Mugen cojeaba un poco, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no meterse con el Allen de ojos dorados…

.

.

Habiendo salido de la oficina de Komui, el de ojos dorados se giró y con cuidado se deshizo de la humedad en los ojos del contrario, regalándole caricias en el rostro mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos y el otro se dejaba confortar, agradecido.

Luego de aquello y sonrientes los dos, ambos caminaban por los pasillos con dirección a su habitación, pero un ruido los detuvo, sus estómagos se quejaban por la falta de alimento.

Cambiando la dirección, el de ojos dorados guió al otro al comedor aún sin soltar su mano.

Al llegar ahí quedaron parados en la puerta…

— ¡AAAAHHHH!—fue el gritó de Jerry que espantó a todos en el comedor, logrando que algunos se ahogaran al oírlo tan de repente.

Queriendo saber cual era la causa de la expresión del cocinero llevaron sus vistas a donde se dirigía la de éste, encontrando a dos Allen tomados de la mano uno con expresión asustada cerca del otro, recargado en él y el contrario con expresión confundida rodeando con su otro brazo a su igual, como queriéndole proteger.

— ¡¿…?!—todos estaban sin palabras, confundidos.

— ¡AAAAHHHH!—nuevamente era Jerry, quien, ahora, abrazaba a ambos Allen, haciéndoles preguntar a todos _¿en qué momento había abandonado su lugar tras la ventanilla?_

— ¡No sabía que tenías un gemelo, Allen-kun!—mencionó como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad.

— ¡Agh!—se quejó el ojiplata que era quien menos podía respirar ante tan asfixiante abrazo.

Con un movimiento un tanto brusco el ojidorado se deshizo del cocinero, quien cayó al suelo de sentón, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes por la "agresión".

Aún con la respiración entrecortada, buscando aire para sus pulmones, el de ojos dorados miraba preocupado al otro que también hacía lo posible por recobrar el aliento, pero teniendo éste sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Allen-kun, lo siento!—se disculpó el cocinero, para nada ofendido por la acción del peliblanco contra su persona, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Están bien?—se acercó preocupado, deteniendo su acción de poner su mano en el hombro del ojiplata al recibir una intimidante mirada del ojidorado (que le encantó).

El ruido de sus estómagos de nuevo se hizo presente, y ante ello el de ojos plata se ruborizó, estando ya recuperado del abrazo, por su parte el de ojos dorados hizo un puchero enojado con su cuerpo por "romper" tan fácilmente su silenciosa amenaza, una hermosa visión a los ojos de Jerry.

— ¡Veo que tienen hambre!—sonrió feliz.

— ¡En compensación a lo de hace un momento, les prepararé algo delicioso!—les dijo colocando sus manos en uno de los hombros de los chicos, llevándolos con él al interior del comedor, donde los otros aún se preguntaban _¿quién era el chico similar a Allen?_

.

.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Komui se dirigirían a sus habitaciones, pero lo harían después de ir al comedor por su cena. Kanda siendo arrastrado a la fuerza por Lavi, pues él no quería ir y menos porque (aunque no lo admitiría) le dolía el pie en que "_el maldito moyashi_" le había pisado, además estaba cansado.

Al llegar ahí vieron una escena bastante interesante, ambos Allen se encontraban ingiriendo comida que se tomaba con las manos (como el pan) y en el momento en que uno empezó a comer con cubiertos el otro no lo siguió, al parecer se le dificultaba tal acción.

Notando el hecho, el otro Allen le ofreció comida con sus cubiertos, comida que aceptó gustoso siendo alimentado por su igual.

—Tch—escuchó de Kanda el Jr., viéndole comenzar a caminar (cojear) en dirección a los dormitorios.

—Yuu ¿no vas a comer?—preguntó.

—No tengo hambre—y sin decir más desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros.

—Está _celoso_—afirmó la china.

—Lo está, _y mucho_—apoyó el pelirrojo.

Al ser los más cercanos al japonés e incluso enorgullecerse y poder presumir de ser sus amigos (aunque él los negara), podían saber sus sentimientos mejor que él mismo, quien tenía al llamado "orgullo" demasiado desarrollado como para aceptar fácilmente su propio sentir y más aún cuando _cierto exorcista peliblanco_ estaba involucrado…

Luego de la exquisita comida de Jerry, ambos Allen se retiraron a su habitación. Quedando dormidos, acostándose uno frente al otro, compartiendo cama, apariencia y, quizá, mucho más…

.

.

.

**N/A:** Es probable que tarde en actualizar, mi hermanita ya volvió de vacaciones y acapara la compu durante mi tiempo libre (trabajo a medio tiempo) además comenzaré a estudiar fuera de mi ciudad, es decir, adiós compu TT.TT durante la semana, tendré mi tiempo para escribir reducido sólo al fin de semana ¡¡Que horror!! \TTOTT/

Si alguien es de Guanajuato Capital haber si nos vemos, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** Me odian, lo se…** ¡¡****LO SIENTO, ME DISCULPO POR LA LAAARGA ESPERA**…**!!** (Me entretuve con otras historias, entre otras cosas…)

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡TODOS USTEDES…!!**

**ESPECIALMENTE ****A: Shiji, .kilian., SeikaDragon, rohvandutch, Cissy Black-Potter, Tinas86Roses, Kyurengo**. Agradezco sus comentarios y el simple hecho de que lean esto… Gracias por agregarlo a sus favoritos y/o alertas.

Como **dato curioso** les diré que el _TIMLEN_ (en mi serie de drabbles 'Estampas') empató en 6o lugar en popularidad junto a Lenalee teniendo de pareja a Kanda y Lavi (por separado). Para ser un crack ¡le fue bien! (sólo superado por dos crack y tres canon, pero todos dejan en claro que Allen es una pareja muy popular n_n -aunque también hubo un empate con una pareja donde él no estaba-)…

D Gray-Man no me pertenece.

**¡ESTOS SON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!**

**IV**

Habían pasado unos días desde que hubiese dos exorcistas albinos en la Orden, apenas los que duró el trayecto de regreso. Ya al amanecer del segundo estando en el Cuartel, podía notarse actividad en la oficina del Supervisor…

— ¿A dónde ha ido la voz de Allen-kun? Nii-san—preguntaba mientras le daba su taza de café.

—Gracias…—agradeció la bebida, disfrutándola mientras veía a su hermana, ansiosa por la respuesta.

—Verás, tenemos una hipótesis sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, de acuerdo a la información que hemos recibido—dijo serio colocando su taza en el escritorio.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el poder de las inocencias?—preguntó, apresurándole.

—Así es—entrelazó sus manos, apoyándose en el escritorio, tomando una actitud seria.

—Por lo que dicen, tuvieron que separarse, ya que las inocencias se encontraban en lugares distintos de la ciudad, ¿no te parece extraño que hubiera dos inocencias en una misma zona y no hubiera un gran caos en el lugar?—hizo notar.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… Creo que tienes razón—decía mientras tenía una mano bajo su barbilla, pensativa.

—Veras, la propiedad de estas inocencias es contraria la una de la otra, por lo que al encontrarse a una prudente distancia entre si, el efecto que causan es apenas perceptible—dio otro sorbo a su taza.

—Niisan ¿Cuáles son sus propiedades? En el reporte sólo decía el lugar en que se encontraban, no especificaba sus efectos—preguntó, recordando la poca información que habían recibido respecto al caso.

—De momento tenemos un golem desaparecido y a dos Allen-kun que difieren de la personalidad de nuestro albino y entre si, además del hecho de que no parecen poder hablar. Si nuestra hipótesis es cierta, lo sabremos hasta hacerles un chequeo. Así que, de momento, mi querida Lenalee ¡Tendrás que esperar hasta que eso pase!—sentenció sonriente.

— ¡Eso no es justo, nii-san!—hizo un puchero a lo cual su hermano sólo pudo reír.

.

.

La luz del sol entraba cálida a las habitaciones de algunos exorcistas mientras el trino de las aves se escuchaba, llenando el ambiente de alegría…

—Ruidosos pajarracos—un exorcista japonés era la excepción a esa alegría.

—Tch—se levantó molestó, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, realmente no había descansado en toda la noche, pues a pesar de estar cansado, simplemente dormitaba, era incapaz de sacar de su mente lo sucedido con los dos albinos, esa reacción por parte del llorica era ajena a _su_ moyashi.

—Maldita sea—murmuro al notar ese calificativo de posesión sobre el albino.

—Necesito despejarme—así, decidió ir a tomar un baño.

.

.

La luz del sol era demasiado brillante para los dormidos rostros de dos albinos, que de forma inconsciente se acercaban más hacia el otro tratando de bloquear la luz solar. La cual quedo de lado cuando repentinamente la puerta fue abierta con estruendo, haciéndoles saltar asustados y caer de la cama por estar muy en la orilla.

— ¡Moyashi-chan! ¡Wou! ¡Strike! ¡Discúlpenme un momento!—el culpable pelirrojo había entrado y luego de quedar viéndolos por un rato, salió de la habitación teniendo una de sus manos sobre su nariz.

Ambos albinos no pudieron entender que la culpa era de ellos, por estar uno sobre el otro (por haber caído de la cama) en una posición comprometedora, teniendo los cabellos revueltos por acabar de levantarse y la respiración un poco agitada debido al susto. Ambos dirigiendo su mirada a él con expectación.

En cuanto lo vieron salir, se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, entonces el de ojos dorados, sonriendo, le revolvió los cabellos a su contrario, quien por su parte le sonrió tiernamente. Pasando ambos a levantarse.

El Jr. entró casi enseguida de eso con unos papelitos dentro de su nariz. Les sonrió y entonces se dirigió al armario de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los dos.

— ¡Bien, es hora de tomar un baño!—sentenció, sacando las cosas necesarias para ello y arrastrando a los albinos con él, tomando antes de dirigirse al lugar sus propias cosas que estaban justo afuera de la habitación.

.

.

Podía escuchar ajetreo estando en las termas, aún a pesar de que venía de los vestidores y duchas. Cansado de eso, se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla, apenas lo necesario. Saliendo con una gran vena sobresaltada y unas enormes ganas de despedazar a quien fuese.

Las cuales aumentaron al ver lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Co-ne-jo—su voz estaba impregnada de furia contenida.

— ¡AAHHH! ¡YUU! ¡¿Puedo explicarlo?!—se apartó enseguida del albino que trataba de desvestir. Sujetando con fuerza su propia toalla, queriendo evitar un peor mal entendido.

—Tienes tres segundos—sentenció, dejando de lado la forma en que fue llamado.

— ¿EH? ¿Tres…?—

—Uno…—

— ¡De acuerdo!—

—Dos…—

—Sólo le ayudaba a desvestirse ¡No me mates!—se cubrió con la cubetilla en que cargaba sus cosas de baño, haciéndolas caer sobre si al usarla como escudo; sabiendo que había usado más de tres segundos.

Kanda entonces evaluó la situación dirigiendo su vista a los albinos, uno de ellos ya sin ropa (cosa que sabía porque podía verla acumulada a un lado de ellos), siendo sacado de su campo visual por el que aun estaba vestido y el cual parecía tener cosquillas ante el toque del otro, quien ahora le ayudaba a desnudarse.

—"Eso explicaría los ruidos que oí… ¿Cosquillas? No sabía que el moyashi las tuviera"—cavilaba cuando, de improviso, quedaron ante él los cuerpos desnudos de los albinos, girándose casi al instante con un hilillo rojo cayendo por su nariz.

—Per-ver-ti-do—escuchó en susurró dirigido a él, por parte del conejo, quien después de eso fue a dar muy lejos por un golpe cortesía de su puño, a falta de Mugen (la cual estaba donde toda su ropa limpia esperaba).

Poco después, se encontraban los cuatro en las termas: los albinos jugueteando con el agua; el de cabellos oscuros de espalda a ellos, y Lavi obligado a estar de espaldas a ellos, a unos metros del japonés, con un enorme chichón.

En su jugueteo con el agua salpicaron al japonés, haciéndolo voltear de forma amenazante, pero quedando paralizado, al ver al descubierto el trasero del moyashi que trataba de mantenerse en pie, para atacar al otro del mismo modo con el agua.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Lavi al notar algo en la espalda del albino. Al voltear a verlos, aprovechando el momento de distracción del otro.

Llamando la atención de Yuu que antes de tratar de matarlo por su osadía, notó lo mismo que él.

—Será mejor ir con Komui—sentenció el japonés, saliendo del agua colocando nuevamente aquella toalla para ir por otras para los albinos. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para sacarlos después, habiéndoles envuelto en toallas que cubrieran la mayor parte posible de sus cuerpos. Mientras ellos sólo le veían con confusión y algo de desconfianza, respectivamente, bajo la atenta y picara mirada de Lavi, a quien decidió ignorar.

Pero vistiéndose él y Lavi en un lugar que no tenía al alcance de sus vistas a los albinos, a quienes pacientemente esperaron terminaran de vestirse, para ponerse en caminó a donde el supervisor…

.

.

Al momento de revisar a ambos albinos tanto Kanda como Lavi estaban presentes junto a Komui, mientras Lenalee esperaba afuera, algo molesta con su hermano por no dejarla estar adentro, _ella también estaba preocupada_, aunque ante el argumento de su hermano de: _no poder dejar que sus vírgenes ojos se ensucien con la imagen de DOS hombres SEMIDESNUDOS_, no podía hacer nada más que suspirar y esperar pacientemente, mientras pegaba oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar algo. Sonrosándose un poco ante las miradas que recibía de quienes pasaban, al verla así…

—Ey Komui, deberías echar un vistazo a la espalda de los moyashi, en la parte superior y al nivel de la cadera—mencionó el pelirrojo teniendo sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada. Observando como ambos albinos eran examinados Bajo la atenta mirada de Komui y este bajo la amenazante mirada de Yuu.

— ¿Su espalda?—preguntó, llevando su vista al lugar y viendo aquello inusual que el Jr. quería viese.

—Son como plumas—expuso Lavi lo poco que sabía de su descubrimiento.

—No es que sean "como". Realmente lo son—acariciaba aquella superficie que se vislumbraba como un tatuaje en forma de pequeñas alas doradas direccionadas cada una al lado correspondiente al que estaba y salientes de una intermedia cruz que poseía la textura de la plata y del mismo color, pero que era cálida al tacto. Estremeciendo el cuerpo del albino con su toque y apartando la mano casi al instante de que eso pasase, al escuchar el frío metal de la funda de Mugen desprenderse lentamente de ella. Clara advertencia de parte del dueño para él. Tomando eso en cuenta, sólo pudo observar la otra formación dorada al nivel de su cadera, en forma de una ¿nube?, tal vez, en realidad le recordaba más a la forma de la cola de Tim. Y ambos albinos tenían aquellas peculiaridades.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó el pelirrojo, claramente divertido por la reacción de todos.

—Pues…—antes de explicar se ve interrumpido por insistentes golpes en la puerta.

— ¡Nii-san! ¡¿Ya puedo entrar?!—preguntó la peliverde, causante de aquella interrupción, girando la perilla.

— ¡¡NOO!! ¡¡¡LENALEEEE!!!—el supervisor se arrojó contra la puerta para impedir que su hermanita viera a ambos albinos casi sin ropa.

Luego de eso y que ambos menores se vistiesen, los exorcistas esperaban la explicación del supervisor.

— Bien. Esta es la hipótesis—comenzó obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes—Creemos que ambas inocencias se activaron a un mismo tiempo. El poder de ellas es de 'Dividir' y 'Multiplicar'. Entonces el poder de ambas debió tomar tanto a Allen-kun como a Timcanpy. Multiplicar la forma de Allen-kun, pero no de todo en ambos, y la otra debió dividir sus sentimientos y habilidades en ambos cuerpos, aunque no de forma equitativa. A eso podría deberse la incoherente reacción de ambos a su entorno, tal vez aun están aturdidos y por eso se comportan del modo en que lo hacen—terminó de forma un poco pensativa aún.

— ¿Bromeas? Porque si es así, te juro que…—Kanda fue el primero en reaccionar después de la explicación y comenzó a amenazar verbalmente, pero fue interrumpido...

— ¡Espera! ¡Eso tiene sentido! Eso explicaría porque cute-moyashi lloró cuando Yuu le gritó ayer y porque wild-moyashi reaccionó así—la voz del Jr. se dejo oír.

— ¿Lindo y salvaje? Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lavi—casi podían verse brillar los ojos de la china ante los calificativos dados por el aprendiz de bookman a los Allen.

— ¡Ah! Eso podría explicar también porque aun ninguno de los dos puede hablar y porque los ojos de uno de ellos son de color dorado—apoyó la hipótesis de su hermano.

— ¡Así es! ¡Mi querida Lenaleeee!—gritó alegre, restregándose en su hermana luego de abrazarla.

— ¿Y cómo los volvemos a la normalidad?—preguntó el japonés de forma aparentemente 'indiferente', pero que no era así, porque de serlo ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en preguntar.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Dirigiendo casi todos su mirada al chino.

—Eh… Bueno, por el momento no podemos hacer nada para volverlos a la normalidad. Sólo podemos esperar a que el efecto de la inocencia pase y gradualmente se comporten como es común lo hagan—explicó, terminando en tono de decir cosa poco importante.

— ¿Cuánto durará el efecto?—volvió a preguntar el espadachín viendo de reojo a los albinos que ahora parecían pasar de ellos y curioseaban por el lugar.

—No lo sé—sentenció.

— ¡Che!—viró el rostro hacia un lado, aquello realmente era molesto.

—Entonces mientras tanto no podrá, podrán, salir a misión o mejor sería decir: de la Orden; eso seria peligroso para ellos ¿Verdad?—fue el turno de la menor de los Lee de exponer su duda.

— ¡Exactamente! Aunque quizá se necesite un incentivo para activar las inocencias a la inversa. Pero no sabemos que fue lo que las activo en primer lugar—expuso su idea aunque de forma un poco fatalista al no contar con la suficiente información.

—Yuu estaba con ellos cuando eso pasó. Tal vez él sea el detonante—fue la idea que sugirió el Jr.

—Siendo así…—Kanda estiró dedos y cuello haciéndolos tronar, pasando a dirigirse en donde el maldito moyashi se encontraba.

—Muy bien, todo esto es tu culpa—le tomó del cuello de la ropa, levantándole levemente del suelo, pues había recordado que el golem del moyashi se había movido primero para ir donde la inocencia, la cual se activo poco después de eso, así que si la hipótesis era cierta el de los ojos dorados tenía que ser el maldito golem, y aunque no fuera así, aún le debía una.

—Ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos. Maldito golem—sonrió malvadamente, teniendo toda la intención de agredirle, pero el otro albino no dejaba de jalonearle de la ropa para que soltara a su semejante.

—Si tienes algo que decir, entonces dilo—burlesco dijo aquello, pasando a ignorarle después, a pesar de los insistentes jaloneos…

—Kanda, no creo que debas hacer eso—le dijo en modo de advertencia la Lee.

—Creo que Lenalee tiene razón—apoyó el ojiverde, pero eso le traía sin cuidado al de cabellos oscuros.

—…—el albino de orbes oro le veía y sonreía desafiante, a pesar de la falta de aire que comenzaba a sentir, sin el más mínimo ápice de temor, su agresor hubiera tratado de quitarle aquella expresión a golpes de no ser porque…

— ¡Bakanda!—gritó entonces el otro, empujándole de forma brusca para apartarle del de ojos dorados. Lográndolo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Yuu, eres su primera palabra!—gritó eufórico el Jr., siendo extrañamente ignorado por el aludido.

— ¡Moyashi! Ya veo ¡Así que sólo te hacías el mudo! ¡Maldito, está me la pagarás!—estaba feliz, si, pero aquello no lo dejaría pasar por alto, por lo que llevó su mano enseguida a Mugen, teniendo esta vez como objetivo al de los ojos plateados.

— ¡Espera!—gritó Lenalee tratando de detener al japonés abrazándose a él por la espalda, tomándole de la cintura.

Komui se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados, de no ser porque su querida hermanita estaba _DEMASIADO_ cerca de _ese pulpo_, según él.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Lenalee!—entonces él se aferró a la cintura de su hermanita queriendo separarla del otro, ayudándole inconscientemente a retener al samurái. Aunque no lo suficiente…

— ¡Allen!—gritó el de ojos dorados al arrojarse sobre el otro albino para sacarlo del rango de Mugen, al ser maniobrada por Kanda con la intención de cortarlo. Cayendo sobre él en el piso, haciendo que la furia del japonés se incrementara con eso.

— ¡Voy a matarlos!—gritó con renovadas fuerzas.

— ¡AAahh!—gritó la china al ser arrastrada por la fuerza del japonés.

— ¡Espera! ¡Kanda-kuuun!—lloriqueaba el supervisor al ser también jalado junto a su hermana.

— JAJAJA ¡Esto es genial!—Lavi sólo observaba la escena, realmente entretenido.

—Lavi, deja de estar ahí parado y ayuda—Reever, quien iba entrando y presenció la escena, enseguida se unió a ella, tratando de detener al japonés.

Aquello era tan divertido para el pelirrojo, que sin pensarlo mucho se unió al cuadro. Pero no del lado que todos hacían.

Él por su parte, se fue del lado de los albinos, con la intención de abrazarles y ponerles lejos de Yuu, pero con la intención de continuar divirtiéndose…

Al orgulloso Kanda le molestaba de sobremanera que ese otro albino se la pasará tratando de esa forma a _su_ moyashi, pero menos toleraba que fuera el conejo quien pusiera sus manos en cualquiera de ellos, por lo que su furia se dirigió al incauto pelirrojo, sonriendo de forma aterradora mientras ese Oni y su mal aura hacían acto de presencia.

Si realmente fuera un conejo, Lavi estaba seguro que sus orejas hubieran caído hacía atrás mientras su rabo temblaba, pues aquello era realmente aterrador y, como él aun no quería morir, decidió que lo mejor era correr, cosa que hizo enseguida, soltando rápidamente a los albinos y siendo enseguida cazado por el furioso dueño de Mugen, quien se deshiciera de los otros con un brusco movimiento…

Bien… el aprendiz de bookman había logrado su cometido: salvar a los moyashi y poner celoso a Yuu, pero ya no estaba _tan_ seguro de que aquello fuera divertido…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

En el próximo capítulo los dos peliblancos saldrán de la Orden, se preguntaran _¿Cómo, si no tienen permiso de ello?_ Bien, digamos que, encontraran la_" manera" _de_ "negociarlo"_ :D


End file.
